Coffee Leads To Romance?
by lilangel134
Summary: It's a late night and Amu is trying to finish a report. She's been drinking coffee all night. What will happen when Ikuto comes by and wants some coffee too? Amuto one-shot!


**Lilangel: *jumps up and down* h-hi every1!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: *Yawns* what's up with her. Why is she so hyper this late at night? Or would be early in the morning?**

**Ikuto: She had coffee…….at 1 in the morning. She is so dumb *glares***

**Lilangel: It wasn't my fault!!!! I got bored and I wanted something to drink, so I made……COFFEE!!!! *spins in circle and falls***

**Ikuto: What is thing about anyway?**

**Lilangel: Oh yea! The story! This is actually a one-shot. The inspiration came from, guess what……COFFEE!!!! While I was drinking the coffee this one-shot came to my mind, I was gonna write it down, but then I took a shower, & I forgot what I was gonna write, so I had some more coffee!!!!! *laughs uncontrollably***

**Ikuto: So you had 2 cups of coffee?!**

**Lilangel: Make that 3 cups of coffee :P**

**Amu and Ikuto: Idiot *glares***

**Lilangel: Anywho! I do not own Shugo Chara or coffee…… it's sad but true :'(**

Amu POV:

So here I am, second cup of coffee in my hand trying to finish this lame report at 12 in the morning. I stared at my computer screen trying to figure out what I was going to write next. My report was supposed to be explaining different things about government. This was so not my thing!!!! I hate writing reports. It's a waste of time. I mean, who actually reads this crap anyway!!!

I took another sip of my coffee and stared at my computer screen again but never managed to write anything else down. I looked at the clock again and it read 12:45. Seriously, it felt like eternity!! I only had 3 out of 5 pages done for my report.

"THIS SUCKS!!" I yelled and slammed on my bed.

"Maybe if you actually tried, it wouldn't be that hard." said I husky and sexy voice.

I looked up and low and behold Ikuto was standing in my room looking at my report.

"What are you doing here this late and how did you get in?!" I whispered yelled. I was to tired to fully yell even though I had almost 2 cups of coffee.

"Your door was unlocked." He said while staring at my report still.

"Whatever. If you're actually going to stay here, just be quiet so I can finish my report." I said while sitting back in my computer chair and taking another sip of my coffee.

"You know, coffee is going to stop your growth. You're already short." He said while chuckling, "And," he continued, "It might also stop some _other_ things from growing too." He said while winking.

It took me some time to understand what he was talking about. But when she found out, words of _wonderful_ name calling came out.

"YOU PERVERT, CAT-COSPLAYING, BLUE HARIED CREEP!!!!" I yelled. I finally knew that he was talking about my height and chest. I wasn't that sort and my chest weren't _that_ flat!! I was about to throw my cup, but then I realized I still had coffee in it. Not wanting to waste my precious coffee, I took some more sips of it.

"You know Amu, it's impolite to not share." He said while pouting. Oh no, he was not getting any of MY coffee. Especially after he made that rude comment!

"Well to bad, you won't be getting any of my precious coffee." I said while sticking out my tongue. I then put the last of my coffee in my mouth.

"Well then," he said while instantly getting closer to me, "I guess I have to take some for myself."

Before I can react his lips were instantly on mine. And then the unexpected happened, his tongue darted into my mouth causing some of my coffee that was in my mouth to go into his. The kiss was sweet. I'm not sure if it was the coffee that made the kiss sweet, but I do know that I was enjoying it. **(lilangel: Ohh, Amu, you naughty girl!).**

After what seemed like a few seconds, his lips were off of mine. And then I realized something, all of my coffee that was in my mouth was now gone. I looked at Ikuto while majorly blushing. He opened his mouth to show that he had MY coffee in his mouth! That sneaky cat! He swallowed then smirked.

"That was the best and sweetest coffee I ever had." He said while smirking. That comment made me blush even more if that was even possible.

"Well, I'll be going now Amu-_koi_. Good luck on your report, and thanks for the late night treat." He moved closer to me again and licked my cheek, smirked, and then left. I couldn't move for about a few minutes. My mind was going threw the events that just happened. Then it hit me that I still had a report to do.

"Screw the report," I said while closing the Microsoft word out. "There are more important things on my mind."

I went into my bed and fell asleep dreaming about Ikuto's kiss. Who knew that coffee would get me that wonderful kiss? But I will never admit that it was wonderful, NEVER!

**Lilangel: *still jumping up and down* So how you like it?**

**Ikuto: It was wonderful!**

**Lilangel: Woo-Hoo!!! Sorry if it has a lot of mistakes! **** It's now 2:30 in the morning and…….. *stops jumping* I'm…..getting…….tired *yawns***

**Amu: It looks like the coffee is wearing off.**

**Ikuto: Seems like it**

**5 seconds later:**

**Lilangel: Im…..not…….tired *falls asleep***

**Ikuto: Anyway, she would want me to say for yall to read and review. **

**Lilangel: *talking in sleep* yes Ikuto, I would love some more coffee *drools***

**Ikuto: Weird *stares***


End file.
